On The Run
by WhitneyLeigh23
Summary: Snow White is on the run from Queen Regina when she finds herself accompanied by James, an under-the-wraps prince who had fled his kingdom to live a life of his own to find happiness. However, happiness seems to be toying with the two as they constantly try to stay out of the Queen's grasp, and as they encounter many obstacles - good and bad - along their journey together.


**PART 1**

A chilling breeze was whipping through her long hair as she rode through the forest, refusing to look back. The view of her guards falling at the hands of the Queen's knights was still fresh in her mind, and she knew they were sure to be on her trail already. She had to keep going.

* * *

Snow White felt as if it had been only minutes since the attack, although she had been on the run all night. Her horse was beginning to falter, she had to stop sometime soon. She could see the trees clearing a ways up the path, so that's where she headed.

In a few moments time, she came to an open field. She stopped to calm herself. She could feel her entire body shaking—she had to think. The night was quiet and the wind was calm. She knew she had a few moments to spare. She looked around and saw a small river to the left, and an idea sprung in her mind.

Snow rode to the water and dismounted, then began to tare at her dress so that it came only to her knees. She tied the torn fabric to her saddle, then smacked the horse on the bum and watched it gallop away to the edge of the forest, then disappear.

She stepped into the cool water and began to make her way down-river, in the opposite direction that her horse had taken, knowing the Queen's knights would follow the horse's trail. There was thicket covering the banks once the river snaked into the forest again, and she knew this would keep her from far-off sight. It was all she could do to continue down the river.

* * *

After about an hour of going further down the river, she was beginning to lose feeling in her legs from the chilling water, and her skin was pruning. Her vision was beginning to go in and out from fatigue, and she could feel her body slipping into involuntary sleep. Just as she was about to give up the river idea, she saw a small path forming from the bank. It was obviously a private path, so she deemed it safe enough to try.

Snow climbed up the slippery bank and was standing at the mouth of the road when she paused for a moment to assess her surroundings. The trees were much more dispersed here, and there was an almost purple glow becoming in the forest. Dawn was coming. She had to move quick to find somewhere to sleep and regain her strength until she could figure out what she was going to do. So she started down the path.

The smell of hay and livestock slowly became more prudent as she travelled down the dirt road, and the trees began to thin as the daylight grew. Her nerves were beginning to calm, and she realized the shaking had finally stopped. Snow soon found herself in front of a small cottage on the edge of rolling pastures. It was a quaint home, and had a safe feel to it. The daylight was just bright enough now that she could make out small details to the building, and discover another small path leading up a hill that led to an old wooden barn. Perfect.

She slipped quietly through the front doors, closing them behind her. She turned and saw three horses looking back at her from their stalls, a flock of chickens in a pen, and a ladder to a loft in the back. She made her way up the ladder and into the loft, where she found piles of hay, a candle, and to her surprise, a small cot. Her exhausted mind drew her straight to the cot, and without any further hesitation, she plopped gratefully onto it and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**PART 2**

Snow awoke later that afternoon. She peeked outside the barn doors, and could see a figure down by the house. It seemed to be a man walking around doing things here and there. She closed the doors and turned to look at the animals in the barn. Her eyes fell on the horses, then to the chicken beds filled with eggs. She couldn't help herself.

She grabbed as many eggs that she could hold and placed them in a medium-sized leather bag she found on a nail by the door. She surrounded the eggs with hay to keep them from breaking, then grabbed a horse. She opened the barn doors and—with the bag of eggs around her waist—took off on the horse. The man was shouting at her as she whipped passed him and galloped down the path and across the river. She knew the road was not too far, and she knew where she was headed. The dwarves' cottage was only a 3-day journey, and she had enough eggs to suffice for that long. Snow did feel bad for taking the man's horse and eggs, but she needed them more than he probably did. So away she rode.

* * *

Sometime that evening, Snow decided it was time to stop. The horse was tiring; it was obviously more of a pet, not used to riding all day. She stopped in a section of trees a little ways off the road out of sight. There she tied the horse up and began to make a small fire to cook with.

Eggs had never tasted more delicious in her life. As she was eating, she spied an apple tree a few yards away. She got up and picked a few for the horse. She was petting its head as she fed it some slices.

"I'm not a bad person, you know." She tried to explain to the horse, but also to herself.

"I was on the run from a very wicked woman," Snow explained. She lowered her head and continued softly, "She killed my guards and has been trying to kill me for quite some time. I was running…"

The horse just nudged her hand, waiting for another slice.

"I had no choice." She whispered.

"There's always a choice," a voice echoed from behind.

Snow whipped around and saw a handsome, dirty-blonde man pointing a dagger at her.

"You took a few things of mine, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to take them back."

Snow was frozen. She didn't know what to do.

"It's just a horse and some eggs… I'm sorry," Snow pleaded.

"Oh it's much more than a horse and some eggs, you know that damn well, don't you," the man accused.

Snow was affronted. "Wha… I don't understand."

He flicked the dagger and stepped closer. "Don't give me that! I know you took the bag. It's hanging there on your waist; return it at once!"

Before giving her a chance to reply, he lunged forward and grabbed her by the arms. Snow resisted, but he was already pressing her against a tree and tying her hands around the trunk.

"Stop it! What are you doing?! It was only a few eggs…" she cried.

The man only chuckled. He wretched the bag from her waist and stood over her, casting a shadow across her beautiful face. Almost a distraction, but this was no time or place to care for that, he thought to himself.

"Listen—" Snow began, but he cut her off.

"_This_ is what you were after," he said as he swung the bag over her head, "and I don't care how many passing thieves I have to ward off, I am not parting with it."

Snow didn't understand. It was only a worn-out leather bag.

"Look! I was on the run from a very dangerous person, and I needed some food and a ride… I had no idea this bag was so precious to you. I swear!" she was trying to ensure his apprehensive look.

The man stood there for a moment, studying her face. She seemed to be telling the truth.

"Who are you? And what were you doing taking my property?" He finally asked.

"My name is... Mary," Snow lied, "I am trying to escape from a very evil and dangerous person who wants me dead. I don't suppose you've heard of Queen Regina?" She asked.

Something flashed across the mans face, but before Snow could think about it, he regained composure.

"Yes I know of the Queen... actually, she's not on my list of favorite people, either." He said as he let a smile show across his lips.  
Snow watched his mouth curve up his cheeks and show his teeth. He was quite an attractive man. Very attractive, actually.

"So how's about you letting me go, and we can have a nice grown-up chat about this whole situation, huh?" She asked with the subtle batting of her eyelashes.

The man pondered it for a moment, then sat down in front of her cross-legged.

"Excuse me for being cautious, but I think I'll sit like this for a few moments."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Come on…"

"The name's James. And you're.. Mary, was it?"

"Yes. Pleased to meet you." She said in the most sarcastic way possible.

He laughed, "Listen _princess_, you're the one tied up. You might want to show me some courtesy."

"_What did you call me?_" Snow froze. The Queen had posters everywhere for her arrest, anyone who knew who she was could take her to Regina at any moment.

"Princess. As in, spoiled, prissy, stuck up? The way you're acting." He explained with a smirk.

Snow relaxed a bit. "Well aren't you a real _Prince Charming_?"

"At your service, madam." He smiled and bowed his head.

The sight of his smile gave Snow a warm feeling, and a laugh somehow escaped her throat. The sound made him laugh, too. He un-tied her hands and they sat for a few minutes eating eggs and apples. Small comments were made about the weather, and a few apologies for stealing and tying up. Both were beginning to relax, but Snow didn't like the feeling. She knew she had to be careful about letting her guard down.

"Listen, I have to go meet some friends for a very important meeting." Snow explained.

"What kind of meeting?" James asked, intrigued.

She watched his face, but she was beginning to feel she could somehow trust him.

"We're going to take down the Queen."

James' face lit up. "_Now _you're talking."

He jumped up and then helped her on her feet.

"So let's get going!" He said to her cheerfully.

"Um—what?" Snow was confused.

"Well if you're going to take down the Queen, you're going to need some help, and I'm pretty good with a sword, if I do say so myself." James bragged.

"Noooo way," Snow argued, "you're a stranger! I have no idea if I can trust you! Besides, you would only slow me down. I have no time to worry about another person. This is a serious job."

She rubbed her wrists from where he had her tied, and began to dust the dirt off of her clothes.

"Come on, I think it's you who would be in _my_ way. You need a strong man to help you. Plus, no one knows these woods like I do. Face it, you need me." James said confidently.

"Well, Charming, aren't you a little cocky?" Snow said with one eyebrow raised.

"My name is James," he said defiantly.

"I know. But _Charming_ suits you." She walked to he horse and began to un-tie it from its tree.

James walked over and grabbed the reins from her hands.

"This is _my_ horse, and I have an entire farm full of supplies we could take. You stole from me, you owe me. Look—you're not the only one that the Queen has hurt… please. Let me come with you." He pleaded.

Snow was caught in his crystal-blue eyes. She suddenly lost the will to say the word 'no'.

"Well…" her voice trailed off as the plea in his eyes deepened.

She sighed. "Oh fine, alright!" she finally agreed, "But if you slow me down or betray my trust, you're going to regret it, _Charming_!"

"Thank you so much. You aren't going to regret it." He swooped her a fast peck on the cheek and headed for his horse.

"Follow me back to my farm and we can get supplies for the journey!" He shouted to her, but Snow was frozen beside her horse by the burn his kiss left on her cheek.

She came to and shook it off; it only surprised her, that's all—she thought to herself.

She mounted the horse and trotted over to James, and they began to make their way back up the road to his farm. Snow had been on her own for a very long time, and now it felt odd to think that was about to change. But as much as she didn't want to admit it, she felt joy at the idea of having a new companion on her journey.

Snow had someone to accompany her; someone to finally be on the run _with_.

* * *

**_*Not very long, just a first chapter- I'm new at this and this is my first time writing stories like this, ever.. please review and tell me if I should continue the story! Thanks (:_**


End file.
